dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SetoUchiha
Hello SetoUchiha, welcome to Wikia and congratulations on the new wiki request being accepted. I'd just like to tell you that there is actually a project on Wikia called Wikia ACG which aims to unify many of the wiki on Wikia about Anime, Manga, Cartoons, Comics, and Games which are related to those. Also Wikia ACG tries to make it easy for a new wiki on those topics to start up. It offers many templates, css, and JS classes and tricks along with knowledge on how a wiki can be started to help new wiki in the projects scope start up. The pages are a bit old, but it would be nice if you could look over the What will happen?, Extended information, and the new Wikia ACG Terminology pages. If you would like to have the wiki join the project I'd be happy to help bring it to life. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. * Logo ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. This will fill in the blank area at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. ** For the monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . This will replace the "This wiki does not yet have a logo" thing with your image. * Another user called Kirkburn also has some valuable tips for newly starting wikis. You can check them out here. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm hoping to organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 21:31, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey, just to follow up on the IRC chat mentioned above, it's going to take place this coming Sunday, October 14th. The time will be: :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. -PanSola 09:37, 11 October 2007 (UTC)